Innocent
by KilluaZoldxk
Summary: Rated M for sex, that shit. Basically, Allen is like 21 or so and a total sexual deviant. Lots of Yullen, some Alvi. It's great ! Edit: Hey, guys! The hiatus for this comic is over for now and chapter two has been posted! Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed and encourages, so PLEASE send them in! Even hate mail sometimes a guy just needs to be reminded of how garbage he is :3c
1. Chapter 1

A long day at work can be rather taxing on one's body. You, as parasitic-type innocence, know this better than most. Each exorcist had a different way of winding down; and yours was rather normal for that of an overworked child. You liked to sleep and eat. Sleep, eat, and… consort.

You had been a part of the Black Order for many years now, so of course you'd… play around with those whom you have grown close to. You joined when you turned fifteen, and for these past six years you have been sitting back and watching the drama around you play out. The battle with the Earl raged on, seemingly endless… at least, for now. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but you could feel something coming. Something big.

Whatever, now wasn't the time to think of such things. You stared at your reflection for a moment longer, then flicked your pale hair out of your eyes and left the small bathing-room. The living section you had been assigned was barely considered more than a closet. You had space in your room for a bed, a small dresser, and a bedside table. Two doors led out of the room, one to the hall and one to the bathing-room you shared with your neighbor. The small Jack-and-Jill styled dorms suited you just fine, though. On the nights that you did consort with a carefully chosen partner, the walls were thin enough and close together; that made it easy to find your next prey. You were well known for being a passionate and flexible lover among all the other exorcists. That just made you even more fun to be around. You loved the attention, the sideways glances you got in the halls and lobbies. And if course, you had favorites; a nice collection of your top three most wonderful experiences, with your top three partners. Lavi was at the top of this list; his preference was surprisingly more submissive than you would have guessed. When he did top, though, he was strong and gentle, taking care to make sure you were enjoying every second of the experience. The two of you met quite frequently, perhaps around once or twice a week. The second on your list was a poorly kept secret; the shy Bak Chan. He was constantly bottom, despite your many attempts to pull him away from his comfort zone. Whatever, it didn't mean anything to you. A good fuck was all that mattered. The third on your list was the hard-to-get Lenalee Lee; hard to get, only because most of the time her brother was hanging outside of her door. No doubt trying to make certain you don't get at her pretty, milky white body. His efforts were for naught, though, as you had many times slipped past him in the dark of night. She was perhaps the most adventurous of your conquests, willing to try absolutely anything if it meant you were pleased.

You had managed to get about everyone you wanted. Everyone was willing to please or be pleased eventually, and fell to your will. Everyone, that is, except the one you actually had a deep-set interest in. His tall, strong body and his harsh glare struck an odd chord in you. Probably some psyche shit that had to do with your abusive past, but that didn't matter to you. You wanted him, and that was that. Just by being around him, tasting that air he walked with, you could tell he was an excellent and consistent top; not at all like the fake dominance had Lavi spread. This was true, and you wanted so badly to get in his pants and feel how true it was. You had been trying for around a year, now, but none of your advances worked. They all seemed to piss him off further. You were getting impatient with his rejections, and the uppity attitude that he flaunted. For the first time in a while, you weren't getting what you wanted… and you didn't like it.

You shook your head to clear it, and exited the room into the hall. You kept your shirt off, interested in a partner for the night. Eventually someone would approach you and invite you back for some tea, or a snack, and things would go from there. Sure enough, none other than your most frequent visitor, Lavi, approached you.

"Oi, Allen. You look free tonight, wanna come by later on?" He grinned, his eye flashing from under his headband as he leaned against the wall.

"Hm, lemme check my schedule." You smirked at him, and tried a wink. He chuckled, and playfully punched you in the shoulder.

"I remember when you first joined the order… if one of us were to tell you back then that this is what you'd become, I think you'd run away." He lowered his smile to more of an older-brotherly look, and sighed. "Though, to be honest, I like the naughty little boy thing you've got going on here."

"How many times do I have to remind you…? I'm not a teenager anymore; you can't call me a 'little boy' all the time. It's just inaccurate." You clicked your tongue in annoyance, and turned around, stretching your arms above your head. "I'll be over in ten, that fine?"

"Sure, whenever's fine by me," Lavi said, the mischievous light returning to his eyes. "I'm in the room all night."

You yawned, trying to appear bored as you continued you early evening jaunt into the cafeteria.

"Jerry, hey! Could I just get an order of pad Thai to go?" You asked, the never-aging chef leaning over the counter with an expectant grin.

"That's all? Hm, baby boy, you losin' that appetite I love so much?" Jerry said with a laugh, turning to the pan and tossing ingredients around. "This'll just be a few minutes, hon, so why don't you go cheer up grumpy Kanda over there?"

"Haha, you know I've tried. He just won't go for it." You narrowed your eyes slightly in annoyance. This was exactly what you had been trying to get away from…

"Hm, but maybe he's not into the whole sexual approach." That took you off guard. For some reason, you didn't want Jerry to know about your exploits. You wanted him to continue viewing you as that innocent child you were when you first joined. "Maybe you should drop the encounters for a while, and try something a bit more natural."

"Like… ask him on a date?!" You weren't sure you were hearing this right. The whole long-term relationship thing, that just wasn't your style. You went for simple and hot, that was all. But still, if the path of romance led to the unexplored district of Yu's Pants, it might be worth a try… but what Jerry was suggesting would take a lot of planning, and not enough sex. You'd have to be… faithful. Your late-night visits would be ground to a complete halt, and you weren't sure you'd be able to handle the lack of attention. It would take a whole month at least to get through Kanda's tightly bound chastity belt, and for you a whole month was a lot of pleasure. You weren't sure if you wanted to miss out of that…

"Just try it, baby doll." Jerry smiled, adding more things to the pan. You gave him a sigh, and a suspicious glare, before strolling over to Kanda's table and flopping down across from him.

The look on his face was less than pleased.

"Any particular reason the Order's resident _slut_ is disturbing my meal?" He said, not looking you in the eyes. You ground your teeth together in annoyance, but tried to put on your Happy Face.

"Nothing in particular, Yu," You smiled, allowing your voice to drag on the sound of his name. The venom dripped noticeably, and his glare was back up. This was perfect; you just needed a rise out of him. This was the last time you'd try a simple sexual approach before you tried Jerry's suggestion. Maybe you could drag a simple hate-fuck out of him.

"I've told you before, _moyashi_," He shot back. "I'm not interested in your stupid advances. Honestly, I think it's rather pathetic that you continue trying this with me. I'll never let you anywhere near my room." That was it, he wouldn't budge. His expression fell back to the slightly-annoyed-but-serene expression it usually held, and he took another bite of the soba.

"Actually," you bit your tongue, and cursed yourself in your head. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch with me sometime." That was terrible, you could tell as you said it. Your voice was strained and forced, not like its usual sleek and sweet self. Damn it, now he'll never agree.

"What, so you can slip some drug into my drink? No thanks, I'd rather be conscious while I kick your ass." Was he seriously suggesting he could kick your ass in his sleep?! Furthermore, you hadn't ever drugged anyone! That was way worse than what you were doing!

No, just smile and continue. Don't let it get to your head. God, you hated him, but God, did you want him.

"I've never done that. Why would I start now? I swear, I honestly want to get lunch with you." You smiled again slowly, hoping you didn't sound too much like a deviant.

He raised an eyebrow at you, and then shrugged. "I've got nothing else left to do, why not pawn away my dignity? Sure, then. Tomorrow I'll be at the boat. I'm going in to town at noon, whether you're there or not." He looked at your astonished face suspiciously, and closed his eyes. "I'm not doing this because I like you, idiot. I pity your continuously failing advances with Komui and me."

"A pity date is better than no date." You said, sticking your tongue out at him teasingly. From behind you, Jerry called. "See you tomorrow at noon, then." He said nothing, but began cleaning up his dishes instead. You frowned, and flipped his back off. Childish, you realized, but you couldn't ruin this opportunity.

"How'd it go, Allen?" Jerry pushed the food towards you, a small smile resting on his face.

"He actually agreed." You said. The surprise you felt reflected on his face, his mouth becoming a neat little 'O.'

"Honestly, hon, I'm surprised you tried it. You don't really seem like the commitment type."

"I'm not. I'm just gonna get what I want—what I've been vying for, for a whole year—and then drop it." You hissed, the regret catching up to you. You couldn't back out now, though, when it's so close. You thanked Jerry for the food, and left the cafeteria without another word.

The path from the cafeteria to Lavi's room was short, as he was your dorm-neighbor, and your rooms were quite close to the tables. You bumped the half-closed door with your hip, and held up the box.

"I brought food!" You said, sliding back into your casual demeanor. An easy smile played on the corners of your lips, as you entered the dimly lit room.

"Hmm? Mm, that smells great. Based on the small portion, I take it you're already eaten?" Lavi slid up in front of you, closing the door with one hand and cornering you there. You smiled wider. Tonight was a dominant one.

"Of course I have… I wouldn't be ready for something like this if I was going on an empty stomach." You teased him, adding a childish chuckle. This was how Lavi liked you to behave when you met up, and you acted only in accordance with your partners wishes. He licked his lips, and took the food, releasing you up and setting it on his nightstand. You followed him, the boyish grin still set on your features, and sat on his bed. You played innocent as he crawled up behind you, and began kissing softly at your neck. A soft moan dripped through your teeth, and you tilted your head to the side. He nipped at the soft flesh, running his hands up and down your chest and toying with your nipples. The growing bulge in his pants was becoming an annoyance to the both of you, as it caused arousal to stir deep in the pit of you. Damn, you wanted to make this last a little longer…

His right hand drifted down and cupped the pressured area in your jeans, palming it gently at first, and then a little rougher. His neighbor on the other side was Chaoji… he liked a loud partner. That in mind, Lavi did, too. You moaned in accordance to the palming, softly at first, and then a little louder. The pattern followed Lavi's aggression. He knew you liked it rough, that was why he teased and toyed with you. He enjoyed foreplay, so you would follow along with that, even if you couldn't stand the pointless pain. His left hand had been tickling your sides gently, but it was now innocently tracing it's way back up to your nipples. He took one between his thumb and forefinger, and squeezed tightly, prying a loud gasp from your slim throat. He chuckled softly, pulling both hands away as he stripped both yours and his clothes off. Gently, so gently and infuriatingly slow, he pressed you against the stiff mattress, thumbing the head of your protruding passion. You tilted your head back, and moaned again, closing your eyes softly to the blissful pleasure. He pulled one of your hands down to his own throbbing member, guiding it to slow and teasing motions that matched his own. He hummed under his breath, and pressed his body closer to you.

The heat of his body, the excitement of passion, the smell of sex, and the fight against Akuma. That was what made up your simple life now. And here you were, face down and screaming into the pillow as Lavi slammed himself into you and slapped your already red and stinging ass. There was really nowhere else you'd rather be.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. The Carnival

You awoke the next morning curled up against Lavi's warm, bare body. It wasn't this that startled you as you awoke, though. You would frequently spend the night in your consort's rooms, to keep their lonely souls company. What surprised you was the fact that Lavi was still asleep, and holding you tight to his body. Normally, he would wake up first and get you breakfast. This was new.

A soft sigh escaped your mouth as you slid out from under his arm, and checked the wall clock. 11:30 am.

"Shit-!" You managed, before tumbling out of the bed and slamming into the ground. "It _can't _be eleven-thirty already!"

Lavi was still fast asleep and snoring softly, when you slipped out of his room. Upon entering your room, though, you were met with yet another crisis. All of your nice clothes were filthy, or missing. A moment of panic hit you, before you shook your head clear. None of this mattered right now, anyways. It wasn't like you were taking Kanda anywhere special; and this was all just to get in his pants anyways, so the trivial details didn't matter.

You eventually decided on your usual outing gear: a cream coloured T-shirt with a too-big, slightly darker, V-neck hoodie over top and dark blue jeans. You ran a comb through your hair lazily, and then ruffled it back up. You wanted to look like you cared—but not _that_ much. After this, you brushed your teeth, grabbed your wallet, and headed down to the docks.

You arrived at 11:50 on the dot, and glanced around. Kanda was nowhere to be found, though the boat was still there. Hm, and he was nagging you about being late. You smirked, and sat down at the back of the boat, waiting for Yuu to arrive. To pass the time, you played out how you saw the day to be in your mind. It was rather entertaining, though you did keep accidentally turning Yuu into a blue cat…

**_He arrived quietly and sat down across from the fair haired boy, a shallow grimace on his face. The boy smiled, and offered a pleased 'hullo.' Yuu looked at his face, into his eyes, and saw that they were hard like steel. That was correct; this man had no true feelings for him. It was obvious to anyone who took the time to look. He grunted a short reply, before shoving the boat away from the dock. An hour of quiet riding, the occasional snarky comments ensued… and then they were in town. Hopping eagerly out of the boat, Allen gazed around the bright city atmosphere. He turned to Yuu and grinned again._**

**_ "Where to, lovely?"_**

Before you could continue this fantasy, he was there. Silent as always, he slid into the boat, just across from you.

"Hi, Yuu!" You smiled, waving happily. He gritted his teeth, and looked down into the water. "Ya know, you're two and a half minutes late. But, I've been looking forward to this so much; I suppose I can forgive you." You chided him teasingly, and tapped the bridge of your nose. He growled at you again, and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was rather dark, so you couldn't exactly make out his full outfit-

Before you finished that thought, he had shoved the boat away from the dock. You let out a fake yawn then, deciding to curl up in between his legs—see how he would react. You slid down onto the floor of the boat, and rested your head on his inner thigh. Nothing. Damn, was he good; how on earth did he manage to keep such a straight face while this was going on? And, while we're on the subject—

"Why didn't you snap at me when I use your first name, Yuu?" Your voice lilted, taking on the tone of an innocent child. As if.

"It isn't worth the effort it takes to keep a damned Moyashi in line," He responded without missing a beat, staring straight ahead. You opened your mouth to say something, and then snapped it shut again. You were quiet for a moment, before mumbling something about Moyashi not being your name.

It was going to be a long, silent ride, you could just _taste_ it. You closed your eyes, and drifted back to your perfectly innocent fantasy. You needed to see how this would play out.

**_"Don't refer to me as 'lovely.' As a matter of fact, don't call me anything but 'Kanda' from now on." He frowned, hopping easily out of the boat. The city lights had never impressed him less; he absolutely hated such noisy, bustling places. With a soft, pained groan, he swung his gaze back to Allen._**

**_ "Hmm? And what if I called you," he dropped his voice to a sultry tone, leaning in closer to Yuu's face. "Master…" He dragged the word out slowly, tasting how it felt rolling down his tongue. Kanda's face flushed red instantly, and he shoved the smaller man back._**

**_ "Don't be a pest, Moyashi." He hissed, shoving his hands deeper into the jeans pockets._**

**_ "Step off, BaKanda. I'm just messing around." He rolled his eyes and leaned back on his heels. There had been a reason he had dragged Kanda into town; he had heard a finder speaking of it excitedly in the hall. It was—_**

****"The carnival!" You gasped, sitting upright. You didn't realize when you had fallen asleep, but it must have been a while ago, since the two of you were just arriving at the docks.

"What about that bullshit noise-maker?" Kanda frowned down at you, pulling himself up and out of the tiny boat. You followed suit soon after, re-ruffling your hair as you did so.

"I wanted to take you. It'll be so much fun!" You did your best to flash what you hoped was a convincing smile, tilting your head to the side slightly. He grunted, and shrugged.

"Why not. I've lost my dignity already, so why not lose my hearing on top of that?" He rolled his eyes and started forward. "Let's go, I want to get back before night,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" You trudged behind him, closing your eyes half way and enjoying the nice city sounds. "This kind of stuff reminds me of Mana…" You whispered, not even noticing that it had slipped out. Kanda was quiet for a moment, turning this over in his head.

"How do you think Mana would feel if he saw you now?" He asked casually, though the edges of his voice had a slightly brittle edge. It was as though he knew how weighted the question had been in your mind already.

"…" You were silent, thinking over how you could possibly answer that question. "Hm. What do you mean, exactly? Him seeing me currently, on a date with a guy I'm totally in to, or me in general, consorting with those of the Order community?" You needed to drag this response out as long as possible, and hopefully change the subject; soon.

"A guy you're…? No, stop changing it around. What would he say to you, his slutty kid? You've done nothing but fail that man, Allen." Kanda hissed poison words, shaking his head. They took you off guard, though, and cut pretty deep.

"Hm, but I'm sure Alma could say near the same for you, you damn prude." You launched back, temper reaching a dangerous low. This couldn't go on for much longer, or you'd blow your chance.

This was countered by his grabbing your shoulders and slamming you into a wall. He leaned in close to your face, the anger in his eyes wavering for not even a second. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Moyashi. You don't know what you're talking about, not one single damned ounce of a clue." His voice shook dangerously, but you hardly noticed it. A large, malicious grin spread through your mind. Your physical appearance, naturally, remained stolid and collected.

"Kanda, you're in the presence of a widely known smooth talker and sexual deviant… are you sure you want to remain that close to my face…?" You purred, leaning forward slowly until your lips just brushed his. He stiffened, and swung his fist towards your left side; though you easily caught it. You smirked at him, your eyes flitting up briefly to assess the irritation in his expression, and then kissed him. The kiss was brief, lasting not even a full second, before you pulled back. The mock malice shone in your eyes, and you tapped his nose.

"Hope that wasn't your first kiss, Yuu!" You sang, ducking under his arm that had been pinning you to the wall and continuing onward to the fair. He simply shut up for a bit after that, his cheeks a pale pink and his fur visibly ruffled in annoyance. He trudged behind you, about two feet away. He was keeping his distance, definitely, not wanting to be hit below the belt like that again. You had to admit, that was low, even for your standards; if there was even the slightest chance of upsetting your partner, you wouldn't allow yourself to engage in the activity. There was something about Kanda, though, that made you constantly wish to be on his bad side. That is, besides the times that you want to fuck his brains out. Although, that would probably irk him pretty terribly as well, seeing how he's such an obvious dominant. You smiled, wondering how he'd react if you suddenly flipped him in bed and began just fucking him _raw._

You blinked slowly, suddenly brought back down to earth by the flashing carnival lights and loud, childish screams. Immediately, you checked behind you. Yes, there he was—and damn, you hadn't noticed it before, but he looked _good. _Honestly, he looked good enough to fuck right on the spot. His hair was in a long, wide braid down his back, tied with a simple black string. His bangs were partially brushed out of his face, revealing the mysterious and admittedly beautiful dark eyes just… _perfectly_. He had a tight black belly-shirt, one that he generally used for exercise, and even _tighter_ black jeans. It almost gave you a hard-on just looking at that fine, toned body. His tattoo protruded from under his short sleeves, bleeding out onto his arm in thick, jagged lines. Following that, you saw his deliciously muscled arms, flexing now as he crossed his arms. His legs were strong, no room for the skinny thigh gap that Lenalee and Lavi had. You swiped a quick tongue across your lips, allowing yourself the pleasure of undressing him in your mind. Before you could sufficiently finish said fantasy, though, he smacked the side of your head.

"Get those perverted thoughts out of your head, Moyashi. It's not happening. There's no way I'd risk getting a disease from a deviant such as you." He smirked slightly, stepping past you. "Let's go get this idiotic daytime carnival over with, I need to go meditate and get this nightmare out of my head as soon as I can." You stuck your tongue out at him and crossed your eyes, rubbing the sore side of your face. As if you'd do that to him in the middle of a road; you may have many kinks, but public humiliation is _not _among the list.

"Why do you hate me so much, anyways?" You asked, catching up to him and bumping into his side playfully. If you were going to sell the love-struck boy look, you'd have to go all the way. This was going to be painful.

"I don't hate you; I just seriously dislike your bubbly attitude and the freedom with which you flash your body. It's as if you don't respect yourself enough to keep your pants on," He said slowly, choosing his words as careful as he could. The expression on his face was mixed; showing signs of concern and widely noticeable irritation. You honestly had no idea how he managed to mix the two incredibly different emotions; honestly, he did it a lot. And here he was, trying to discreetly guilt you into stopping your fun; like that would _ever_ happen.

"My body, my rules," You shot back nonchalantly, brushing a stray hair from your eye. He heaved an impatient and annoyed sigh, and shook his head, dropping his hands at his sides. You glanced down, noticing his left one dangling all limp and alone; of course you figured it would be a good idea to grab it. Just before you could finish threading your fingers through, though, he turned on heel and socked you hard in the shoulder. You cried out, more in surprise than pain, and clutched the quickly bruising area.

"Asshole BaKanda," You hissed, narrowing your eyes at the ground. He just _Tch_ed, and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have permission to touch me, stupid Moyashi." He said after a moment, staring at the ground.

"It's _Allen_," You shot back, aiming a kick at the back of his legs; though it missed.

"Like I care what your name is," He grunted, pulling out his wallet as you approached the entrance of the carnival. You immediately stepped up, holding out your own to the ticket master, and purchasing twelve. You looked back at Kanda and smiled, handing him six.

"You should, if we're gonna be dating now!" You bumped into him, trying to spin the natural disaster of a day around; hopefully your positive attitude could do something like that. He was always annoyed with it, but he was even more irritated when you became angry.

"Sinners…" The ticket master hissed through the small window, before turning his back. He made his intentions to ignore you both quite clear, as no amount of pounding on the window would make him turn back around.

Kanda growled, and glared at you; as if you could control that shitty teller, jeez! "We're not dating. You're dragging me out to some stupid kid shit. It's not happening again, ever." You pouted, crossing your arms at him.

"I don't believe that, BaKanda." You said with a small smile. You didn't give him time to say anything before you dragged him away from the teller's booth, latching onto his arm. He tried to pull away at first, but gave up soon after, seeing—and feeling—that you weren't going to let up. You were just wandering randomly, but you two ended up right in front of the small cotton candy booth. You smiled, and closed your eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of spun sugar. You'd always enjoyed cotton candy; not much the texture and the way it clung to your fingers, but more of the taste and the way it melted deliciously in your mouth. You opened your eyes again, practically radiating childish delight.

"Kanda, do you want-?" He silenced you with a sharp glare.

"I hate sweet things," He said simply, yanking his arm from yours. You pouted, and turned your glance back to the shop man there, and smiled again as you pulled out your wallet.

"One, please," You said, holding up one finger. Just as you were counting out your money, Kanda set down the required amount. You glanced sideways at him, arching an eyebrow. He didn't say anything, though; just stared at the shop man until he was done spinning the candy. The man smiled when he was done, revealing missing and rotten teeth. He handed the stick to you, and waved a pleasant good-bye as the two of you turned and walked away. You leaned into Kanda, taking a small piece off and popping it into your mouth. It melted deliciously onto your tongue.

"Kanda, are you sure you don't want any?" You offered, holding it up to him. "After all, you _did_ pay for it."

He ignored you and the cotton candy, and you could almost feel the regret of accepting your invitation radiating off of him like heat. A small grin spread across your face.

"Perhaps you want me to feed it to you, then?" You said slyly, pulling off another piece and holding it in front of his mouth. He nearly snarled at you, and pushed your hand away; while he did that, he also unhooked his arm from yours, and crossed his over his chest. Damn, no more easy contact, you supposed. Ah, but if only he were not so pure. Then again, if he weren't, you probably would have already made it and lost interest with him. His element of mystery and unattainability were what intrigued you the most, you concluded. If you could only find what he was hiding beneath that hardened exterior. Perhaps he wasn't as rough as you thought; perhaps he was soft and gentle. You were certain that was not the case, however, as he did not seem the type of lover to take it easy. If he were, naturally, you would not be disappointed. If anything, you would only be further drawn in to his alluring aura. Before you knew it, while wandering aimlessly through the bustling daytime carnival, you slipped back into your fantasy.

**_Kanda approached the Ferris wheel slowly, being dragged by the over-eager Allen._**

**_ "Come on, Kanda! It'll be fun~" He teased, setting his ticket down on the counter by the teller. Kanda grimaced, cursed his very existence, and slapped his down beside the other. The teller took both, gave them a gap-toothed grin, and gestured to the next available cabin. Allen practically shoved Kanda into it, then pulled the side door shut and slid in next to him._**

**_ "Baka moyashi, if we sit on the same side, you'll tip the thing." He hissed. Actually, he didn't care about tipping it. He just didn't want to be so damn near the slut he'd been forced out with. Well, not necessarily forced. He HAD arrived on his own. Still._**

**_ "Aww, what's wrong, BaKanda?" Allen stuck his tongue out, leaning against him. "Afraid we're gonna fall?"_**

**_ "Of course not." He snapped, pushing him off and moving across from him. God, but why did he decide it would be a good idea to subject himself to this torture? Was he _****that****_ masochistic?_**

Kanda pinched your side sharply. "Moyashi, are you even paying attention? Tch, _you're _the one who asked me out here. Why don't you at least _act_ like you give a damn?"

You rubbed where he'd pinched; that was definitely going to bruise. "Sorry, I was spacing out. What did you say?" You tried to keep the bitter tone out of your voice. It was not an easy feat.

"I _said_, how long do you plan on wandering this playground of incessant noise and irritation? I have things I was planning on doing today." He glared down his nose at you, arms still tightly crossed. An idea perked up into your head; that was never a good sign.

"I'll accompany you on your errands… after we go on _that!_" You grinned, pointing behind him. He turned slowly, and shut his eyes, raising his hands to rub his temples.

"I will _not_ ride _that _with you. I refuse to subject myself to anymore humiliation, and being in such close quarters would be, by far, the most humiliating thing I could possibly do. In fact, please don't accompany me on my errands either. I would rather you just leave as soon as we are out of here." He finally turned his back on the Ferris wheel, eyes still shut and fingers still rubbing. It turned you on to think about all the things those fingers could do to a guy, and you had to look away. You couldn't afford to ruin this now, not when you had gotten so far.

"How about this: Either you ride that with me, _or_ I won't leave you alone for the rest of the day. I'll do embarrassing things like calling your name out in public, and trying to hold your hand. Maybe I'll even…" You dropped your voice again, leaning close to his face while standing on your toes. "_Kiss_ you again."

You felt him flinch slightly as your lips brushed feather-soft against his cheek, and you could almost feel the heat of the blush. Then, you felt his elbow digging into your side. Ouch.

"If I go on that with you, you'll let me do my errands in peace?" He queried, considering it.

"Hm, I'll still come along, but I won't be as embarrassing." You grinned, swiping a tongue across your teeth. He opened his eyes again, glowering.

"Fine. But you can't say a word during." He caved, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. God, you just wanted to see that hair down and _wild_, totally tussled and ruffled up, tangled through your fingers in unending knots…

"_Moyashi."_ He snapped his fingers in your face. "You're drooling onto your sugar." You glanced down, surprised. The cotton candy was dry.

"I was not!" You frowned, tearing off a new piece and popping it into your mouth. "Anyways, do you mean I have to be silent during the ride, or during the errands?"

"Both, preferably." He rolled his eyes and re-crossed his arms; then turned on his heels and started towards the wheel. You followed close behind, practically inhaling the cotton candy.

"I can't promise silence. For all you know, I may _scream_." You said, voice silky. He ground his teeth together, and stormed on. Inside, you were laughing. Outside, you were simply smiling. Today filled you with a warm, fuzzy feeling. It was going to be a good afternoon, you could tell.


	3. A Deal

Kanda waited by the carriage as you paid the two tickets necessary for passage, surprisingly patient. The teller winked at you, glancing over at Kanda.

"Y' be careful up there, y'here, kiddo? Don't be shakin' my carriages. Sit on opposite sides, an' keep all yer limbs inside." His teeth whistled the 'S' sounds, and spittle flew from the gaps between rotted and broken chunks. Thankfully, you managed to dodge all of it.

"Actually, sir… I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Swallowing down your disgust, you held up a twenty-dollar piece. "Could you stop my carriage at the very top for a few minutes?"

He blinked, and then slid the money from your hand. "I'll see what I can do, love." He said, spreading his lips wide over his slimy teeth. You grinned and waved shortly, heading over to the waiting Kanda.

"Are you ready? He says we have to sit on opposite sides, and keep all our limbs inside. Also, no shaking the carriage." You winked at the last bit, flashing Kanda a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes, and ducked into the carriage.

"I'll have no issue with that." He growled, avoiding eye contact as you swung in after. You pulled the door to the carriage shut, and slid in beside him. He stood up, and moved across from you.

"Kanda, you're no _fun_." You tried to sound disappointed, but it just came out gleeful. He continued to ignore you, however, staring out of the carriage window. The wheel jolted to a start, slowly rotating you upwards. You waited patiently, glancing down at the receding ground. It would take a few more minutes to get to the top, so for the time being, you allowed yourself to lapse back into your fantasy.

**_Allen slid over to the side Kanda was seated on, draping an arm over his shoulder. The now-moving cabin shook slightly, but nothing more. Kanda twitched in irritation, struggling to ignore him. Allen grinned to himself; it wouldn't end well for Kanda if he kept this up. _**

**_ "Kanda~ come on, today is supposed to be fun. You don't have to be such a tight-ass all the time." He winked, rubbing his thumb down his shoulder. He pressed himself closer to him; biting his lower lip in what he _****hoped****_ was a seductive manner. Kanda tried to shrug him off, and when that failed, actually reached up and removed his hand._**

**_ "Don't touch me, Moyashi." He said, voice hushed with barely suppressed anger. Allen grinned wider, re-wrapping his arm around him, and-_**

****"Moyashi, it stopped. Why did it stop? Did you pay that carnie off?" Kanda accused, snapping you back down-yet again- to earth. He flashed you a bitter snarl, arms still crossed tight across his chest.

"Hm? Oh, no, of course not. How peculiar." You smiled, giving him an innocent shrug. He _tch_ed, rolling his eyes. Yeah, you knew he wouldn't believe it, but while he was distracted, you slid across the carriage next to him. The wobble was more than you had imagined, but it was still nothing to worry about.

"Moyashi, what are you- Keep your filthy hands to yourself, slut!" Kanda snapped as you slipped an arm around his waist. You ignored him, leaning upward to his ear. Slowly, your lips parted, and you exhaled softly. He shivered uncomfortably, and tried to push you off. You resisted, grinning slyly, before opening your mouth again and biting down on the top of his ear. He gasped, and sharply elbowed you in the chest. It didn't hurt, but you still backed off, laughing.

"God, Kanda, you're so _jumpy_." You teased, crossing your legs and arms. He just glowered, and was he- was he _blushing?_ Oh, god, he was _blushing._ "Wait- don't tell me. You _liked_ that?! Oh, that's _hilarious!"_ You laughed again, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. What an absolutely _delicious_ turn of events. He glared at the bottom of the carriage, seething.

"Touch me again, Moyashi, and it'll be your head." He hissed, but his threat was weak and empty. You were starting to chip away at him, if only a little bit. It pleased you greatly to know that your efforts would eventually pay off. Deciding to push your luck a bit further, you leaned forward, placing your right hand on his thigh. He stiffened and stared it down suspiciously. As he moved to push it off, however, you caught his hand with your left one.

"Aww, Kanda, c'mon," you chided mockingly, squeezing his thigh while tightening your grip on his hand at the same time. You pressed your body closer against his, pinning his free arm in between the two of you. He glared hard straight into your face, teeth gritted as he bit back what was sure to be another venomous insult. You winked your cursed eye, and licked your lips deviously. "You don't seriously think I'd be content to just _sit_ up here while the carriage was stopped, do you?" You could practically hear him admitting to himself that it was a foolish notion.

You paused briefly, studying his face, before deciding. "I'm going to kiss you."

Rather than waiting for verbal consent or at least some sign of agreement, you leaned forward, pressing your lips against his. This was not like the kiss that had been left pinned against the wall at the beginning. This kiss demanded a response. Your lips moved against his, though his remained stiff and refused to play along. He was still not interested. Frustrated, you leaned back and, giving his thigh a final squeeze, released him. He looked more than furious. He looked beyond rage, beyond any anger you had yet incurred.

He was shaking. He was trembling with his anger, and that was what scared you; though you'd be lying if you said it didn't intrigue you as well. The carriage jolted back to a start as you moved back to your side, and you almost considered apologizing to him on the way back down. He looked enraged beyond belief, and perhaps, if you valued your life (or at least a second date), you should apologize.

"Kanda," You prompted, waiting for him to acknowledge you. When he didn't, you sighed, and continued. "Kanda, I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds." You tried to sound as sincere as you could, and you were… somewhat, so naturally, when he simply _tch_ed at you, you were pretty annoyed.

"Kanda, I'm being serious. I didn't mean to anger you this much. I just wanted to get a little rise out of you." You admitted, though it pained you to do so; not like he didn't already know your tactics. He perked up an eyebrow at you, but nothing more, so you kept on. "I wasn't lying when I said I was interested in you. I don't want to ruin my chances just because of a stupid joke."

He snorted, and it was your turn to arch a confused brow. He looked you dead in the eyes and said, "You never had a chance to begin with, idiot Moyashi."

You thought you felt your eye twitch.

"Kanda, please, I'm being serious-" He raised a hand to silence you. You complied, though rather cantankerously.

"So am I. I mean it; you never had a chance with me, because you were only asking me out to get into my pants. I could see it in your eyes. Your interest in me is solely erotic, and I have no want to be used in such a repugnant manner. In fact, your, let's call them 'advances,' to be _amicable_, are, and have been revolting and disconcerting. It would be in your best interest to give up and admit defeat, unless you actually _are_ interested in pursuing a quixotic relationship with me. To be frank, I am not interested in _either."_ He used so many big words that it was difficult for you to keep up (quixotic? _Seriously?_), but you got the gist. He didn't believe that you were romantically interested in him (ugh, seriously, _repugnant?_ What was he, a freakin' dictionary?). You weren't, of course, but you'd thought your acting had been at least semi-passable. You could feel your expression eclipsing. He'd seen right through you. You couldn't give up yet, though. You would not let this opportunity go to waste.

You took a deep breath. Here you go, all your cards on the table. "How can I prove to you that I am serious about wanting to be romantically involved with you? I don't mind abstaining. I can go without sleeping with you, no problem. I've gone _this_ long; what's a little longer? …No, I think I know how I can prove it." Another deep breath. He watched you closely, trying to gauge whether you were being truthful or not. "I can swear that, during the time I will be spending trying to _court_ you," you grinned a bit at that, chuckling. 'Court.' What a funny term. "I will not engage in any type of sexual activity. I will renounce my deviancy."

He looked absolutely flummoxed; it was an expression you'd never seen on him before. You wondered what you'd have to do to make him give it again. It was gone before you had a chance to soak it into your memory, however. He frowned, mulling it over. You were figuratively on the edge of your seat, hands shaking as the carriage slowed to a stop at the bottom. He stood and opened the door, stepping out. You followed close behind, anticipation curling in the pit of your stomach. He stopped a short distance from the wheel, and you beside him. Another deep breath. Kanda finally met your eyes.

"Fine. I'll humor this absurdity for a bit." He caved. You almost broke into your happy dance on the spot; you couldn't fathom that he'd actually _believed _you. It was really and truly _hilarious_. You bowed deeply before him, hand folded across your front.

"Thank you for believing me," you started, paused for a tick, then added, "BaKanda." He _tch_ed.

"The moment you slip up, this little _deal_ is off, do you hear me? I won't put up with a single lie." You nodded excitedly, beaming.

"No lies! No fingers crossed." You held your hands up in front of you to prove it, and he rolled his eyes. Your childish antics worked on Lavi, but Kanda's personality was the opposite. You'd have to show that you could be serious when it counted; it would not be easy.

"Whatever. You can return to the Order. I want to finish my errands in _peace_." He narrowed his eyes, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Ah, we can't leave _yet_!" You protested, holding up you remaining tickets. "We still have ten tickets left! Let's go play some games. You can win me a prize so that I can always remember our first date." You grinned. He definitely was not going to want to stay, but you could try, at least.

"Why don't you just call Lavi? I'm sure he'd _love_ to play games with you." He said bitterly, already starting to walk away. You were losing him, Allen! You had to convince him; you had to make him _stay_.

"I don't _want_ to play with Lavi. I don't like him the way I like _you._ You're fun. I wanna play games with _you _today." Weak. That was so _weak._

He rolled his eyes, and gritted his teeth hard. Your weak argument was nothing concerning him.

"I am not interested in playing games. I am not interested in you. Go back to the Order, and perhaps you may earn a bit of my favor." Unlikely. _Highly_ unlikely. You pouted hard.

"Kanda, I don't want to. I wanted to spend time around you today. Isn't that why you agreed to join me as well? To spend time with me? Or was it solely out of pity for my repeated failures at _wooing_ you?" He scoffed.

"You call that _wooing_? A toddler could have done a finer job. All you did was make me even more repulsed by you. Or, was that what you wanted? Is that what you're _into_? Sleeping with a partner who is so repelled by you that they simply agree to be around you purely out of their own self-loathing and pity? Moyashi, you are a reprehensible cursed cur." His words stung. Or at least, the ones you understood stung. Why did he use such big words? It was such a bother.

"You can't just answer my questions with more questions, BaKanda." You grumbled. What a sore loser you were. "Fine. I'll return, but on one condition!"

"And that would be?"

"You have to have dinner with me!" You could feel the irritation radiating from his skin.

"It is more than sickening to watch you eat, Moyashi." He said blandly. But, it wasn't a no!

"I'll only eat an amount normal for regular humans." You promised. After all, you could always go back and get more food. It wasn't like there was a shortage or anything. "Or, if that's a no- we could finish here at the fair, and I'll leave peacefully."

"As if you could stop me from _forcing_ you to leave." He snapped, turning on heel and heading off. Damn, he wasn't going for it. And here you'd thought you almost had him… simply being the idiot Moyashi you were, you supposed.

"Kanda, please. Pick one. I won't leave you alone until you do." You pleaded, catching his arm and keeping in stride with him. He tried and failed to shrug you off, and finally huffed, annoyed.

"Fine. Dinner. That's it." He grunted. You released him and gave a small cheer. You'd won the battle, at least. The war was still a matter of coin toss, but at least you were beginning to gain some ground with him. It was far better than before.

"Thank you, Kanda. I promise, it'll be enjoyable. What time would you like to meet? Does seven work for you?" You could barely contain your excitement; not for the date, but for his _actually falling for it._ He really was such a dumbass sometimes. Ah, but if he were smarter, this would not be as fun. You knew, however, that you were tricked as well. In fact, now that you were thinking about it, perhaps he was playing you just as you were him? He could easily just be doing this to force you into abstinence as a game, to see how long you'd fare. It wasn't likely, but he didn't strike you as totally braindead, so it was a possibility.

"Eight. I'll be back by eight." He halted, and you skittered to a stop as well. "Remember, Moyashi. The deal is set. I'll put up with your absurdity for a time, but the moment you slip out of bounds, you leave me alone. Do you understand?" You nodded solemnly, and held out your hand for him to shake. He ignored it, and you awkwardly withdrew.

"You have my word." You swore, crossing your chest with a finger. "Cross my heart." Damn you and your adorable childish antics. You'd been putting on a show for Lavi for so long; it'd take some effort to force yourself out of the habits. He rolled his eyes, and waited for you to leave. He said nothing more, and you knew that it would only irritate him further if you pressed for a response.

Instead of being any less of an irritant, you grabbed his hand and gently placed a kiss on the top before he could react. You dropped it immediately after, straightened back up, and smiled complacently, waving a goodbye.

"I'll see you at eight, then, Yuu Kanda, God's most royal pain in the ass." You teased, shooting a wink. He gritted his teeth; you knew how he felt about that damned God.

"You do not have permission to use my first name, pest." He hissed. You simply laughed and spun towards the game booths.

"Have fun running errands, BaKanda. I'm going to spend the rest of our tickets before I go back, though. I happen to _enjoy_ the fair." He rolled his eyes _hard_ (jeez, how could someone roll their eyes so many times in an hour? It had to be inhuman.), and headed towards the exit yet again. You let him leave this time, and watched him do so from a distance. Once he was out of sight, you passed your tickets on to a random child wandering with its mother, and left as well.

Upon returning home, you headed directly into the cafeteria. Jerry greeted you warmly, and handed you a stick of mitarashi dango he'd had warming as the rest of your order simmered behind him.

"How'd it go, baby doll?" He pried, leaning over the counter. You smiled softly; his innocent curiosity was such a breath of fresh air. No one was left like that in the Order; he was one in a million.

"It actually went pretty nicely, considering. There were a few bumps, but… he actually agreed to go steady with me for a bit, in his own Kanda way." You said this softly, glancing around the cafeteria, wary of eavesdroppers. Jerry did the same, and leaned in further with an excited (and, thankfully, muted) squeal. You took a bite off of the mitarashi, and chewed slowly.

"I knew you could do it! Didn't I tell ya? He was interested after all! You know Kanda- he pretends to be all disinterested, but he ain't gonna do nothing he don't actually wanna do. He'll complain and be bitter to Hell and back, but if he didn't wanna do it, there ain't any force in neither Heaven nor Earth that could make him." You had to admit- Jerry had a point. So, was Kanda interested after all? Or perhaps he was actually playing you, and your suspicion had been correct. It was too early to tell; though you doubted you'd be able to tell in a month as well. You'd simply have to wait until the moment of Truth to know, it seemed. Thoughtfully, you took another bite.

"You're right. You were right. I should've listened to you from the start, Jerry. You're surprisingly knowledgeable about this sort of thing. Do you perhaps have a secret backstory you aren't telling me about?" You teased, the smell of steak cooking wafting into your nose. Your stomach growled, and you bit off the final bite of mitarashi. Jerry laughed.

"Of course I was right. I am pretty smart, after all. Even a kid could see that ya needed to do this. No love-guru secret training needed." A timer rang off in the kitchen, and Jerry whirled around, back into mad chef mode. An instant later, your tray was stacked high with food. You carefully maneuvered to the table Lavi and Lenalee were seated at, and set it all down. They looked up and grinned wide, mischief sparkling in their eyes. Obviously, they'd overheard.

"Dating Kanda, eh? How longs that gonna last, Allen?" Lavi teased as you organized the plates and muttered a short 'itadakimasu.' You closed your eyes. You did not want to talk about this, but it was an inevitable topic.

"I'm just trying to get with him. _Still_. This is the only option I have left." You said slowly, beginning to scoop food into your mouth. Lavi gave a mock gasp, as if he simply couldn't _believe_ what he was hearing.

"You're such a deviant, Allen. You realize that you won't be able to mess around with anyone else while this is going on, right? No sex until you get your way." Lavi pestered, noisily slurping up a bowl of noodles. You narrowed your steely eyes down at your plate.

"Of course I do. What I'm wondering is if you've realized that yet, Lavi. You and Lena, and everyone else, get no more late night visits until I'm finished with this." You hissed. God, you did not want to talk about this. The more you said, the more the reality set in. This was going to be a long month. Or, even longer, perhaps. Who know how long Kanda would hold out? Ugh.

"I've already realized and come to a solution." Lavi declared, dramatically holding up some noodles between his chopsticks. A solution? How could there possibly be a solution to this mess? You couldn't speed up the process; it was already too delicate a situation.

"Explain." You said through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Easy. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, yet." His eye twinkled at you. "Our rooms are connected, Allen. You won't need to cover up _our _visits." Lenalee's eyes widened.

"That's _brilliant_, Lavi! Ruin Allen's one chance at a _real _relationship." She snapped, and then seemed to realize that what she'd said was rather bellicose. "I mean- I'm sorry, Allen. I doubt it'll be your _one _chance, but you have to admit- it _is_ your very first official one since you started here, isn't it?" It still stung.

"Yeah. Actually, just first in general." You returned the odious air, stacking empty plates beside you as fast as Lavi could shovel a bite of pasta into his mouth. She bit her tongue.

"Are you sure it's wise to ruin your chances with Kanda by continuing with Lavi?" She asked quietly, lowering her eyes to the soup in front of her.

"Aw, shut it, Lenalee. You're just jealous that I've got the room connecting to his." Lavi argued, setting the chopsticks on top of the empty bowl and placing it to the side. She pouted furiously.

"I am not. I just wish he would think about these things in a more _adult_ manner. You're still just a kid, you know?" She faced you again, genuine concern etched across her face. You almost gagged.

"Lenalee Lee. I believe I can make my own decisions, yes? You have had no complaints during our own visits." Her face flushed, and she stuttered a response under her breath. Lavi laughed, and stood up, holding his bowl. She rose as well, taking her half empty one and hurrying to the sink. Lavi paused before following, glancing at you.

"Can I see you in five?" He asked quietly, so as not to be heard. You scanned the cafeteria quickly- you never knew when Noise Marie could be listening. Fortunately for you, he seemed to be nowhere in sight. He'd tell on you to Kanda for sure.

You nodded in response, holding back a grin. At least you had _one_ good thing on your side. You'd have to be careful about it, sure, but this was a constant. You could count on this. Your chest fluttered oddly as you cleared away your dishes quickly, and returned to your room.

When you entered, you found Lavi sitting cross legged on your bed. His shirt and headband had been removed, and were carelessly littered over your floor. You could guess that your clothes, and the rest of his, would be soon to follow. He glanced up as the door opened, and smiled wide. You shut the door, before making your way back to him and sitting across.

"You took your time, Allen." He teased, leaning forward and gripping the bottom of your shirt. You let him pull it off of you, and smiled back.

"What? Can't handle a little wait?" You returned, draping your arms around the back of his neck and sliding into his lap. You crossed your legs around his waist and hovered your lips centimeters from his, allowing him the first move.

"Not when it comes to the delicious little boy I so crave." He smirked, pressing his lips not to yours, but instead below, on the core of your neck. You tilted your head back, and shut your eyes halfway.

"I've told you, Lavi- I find it creepy when you call me 'little boy' in bed." You protested the nickname halfheartedly, but your complaints were cut off by wandering hands. One cupped the small of your back, freezing against the furnace of your body, while the other drifted below your belt, undoing the button that held your tight jeans up. He unzipped slowly, and pressed his cold hand teasingly against the soon-to-be bulge in your shorts. You sucked in a short gasp of air as his hand continued past the thin elastic, and ice met your skin.

"You were saying…?" He chuckled, voice husky with lust. You shivered, and pressed yourself closer to him in an effort to seek salvation from the cold of his fingers. You could already feel yourself growing hard; it didn't help that his passion was pressing wantonly against your thigh. His hand gripped you tight as his mouth parted against your neck, and he bit down rudely. You gasped quiet in his ear, and his hands tightened on both areas grabbed. He understood that you needed to remain hushed, lest you wished your efforts today to be in vain. Conversely, he also realized how much you needed him in this instant, and was more than willing to comply.

Even here, you couldn't help but think of Kanda. His strong body seemed to call to you, like a sirens song, begging you to crash helplessly against it and drown in its waves. You imagined yourself pressed against it, instead of Lavi. It excited you more than you'd expected, though fortunately, Lavi thought it to be from his actions. You panted his name out in soft encouragement as he pressed you back against your sheets and fully removed your pants. To hush you, he pressed his lips against yours.

It wasn't as though you hadn't kissed him before during sex- because you _had_, but nothing quite like this one. Once he had finished struggling with his own jeans, he slid both hands up to the side of your face and kissed you deeply. You moved your hands from his neck to the back of his head, and tangled your fingers within his hair. This was interesting. He usually did not stop advances for a mere kiss. But, perhaps this was not a mere kiss; it did not feel like the others he'd given him. It was far gentler, far more meaningful. And all too soon, it was over. He panted against your neck for a tick, and then bit down on it hard as he pressed into you. Bliss filled your body, and you untangled a hand to press it against your mouth. Even if you weren't completely silent, it was at least something. He suckled gently at his selected spot, though not hard enough nor long enough to leave a mark, before moving to another target. His hands rubbed hard at your sides, the icy chill of them keeping you grounded even if just a small amount. You bucked your hips back against him, nearly begging for the pace to change. Even in this state, however, you knew how impossible it would be for him to be any type of rough with you. You simply could not risk being heard.

It was not long before you could feel your climax pushing up through you. Lavi felt it as well, and drifted a hand down to your member, wrapping cold phalanges around it and pumping from base to tip in a slow, tedious manner. He hummed softly against your neck, now soaked in his saliva and your sweat, keeping up his slow but sure pace. Your breath hitched hard as it washed over you, and he silenced you once more by pressing his lips to yours. Your body arched into his, and he pressed his weight onto you to keep you down. Short, desperate whines vibrated in your throat as pure, numbing nirvana overtook you. He followed you not far behind, cumming straight into you. You didn't mind- in fact, usually you asked him to do so. It turned you on to smell like your lover; no matter how the scent was acquired. The kiss lasted longer than the orgasm, however, and soon became a mad battle of clashing teeth and dueling tongues. He pinned your hands back against the mattress, and dominated it fiercely. It was his own way of showing that you belonged to _him_, no matter what.

Finally, he slid off of you. Both of you were out of breath, and panted hard into the stagnant bedroom air. After minutes of this, you grabbed the blanket bunched up at the end of the bed, and pulled it up around both of you. He wrapped his arms around your much smaller body, and held you tight against him. He wanted to say something, and you knew what it was. You couldn't allow it.

"What time is it, Lavi?" You asked, interrupting him before he could begin. He shifted up a little, checking your wall clock.

"Just about four in the evening." He responded, punctuating it with a yawn. You returned the sentiment, closing your eyes against his chest.

"Could you wake me up at seven…?" You asked softly. He nodded, and you allowed yourself to drift off in his arms. Just how long could you stave off his confession? Surely, he knew you couldn't reciprocate. You didn't feel emotions such as romantic love for someone. It never came to you. Surely, he knew that.

A/N

sorry that I update so slowly, haha... I'm already partially through chapter 4, so I might update soonish. Really, I just usually am too lazy to update. I apologize! I'll do my best to be more frequent. In other news, Lavi and Allen! They certainly have come up with a possibly foolproof plan. I wonder how long they can keep this up before Kanda figures it out? Allen, you're such a heartless dick. Love you guys xoxo please send me messages!


	4. Sorry, not a chapter (Tbd)

_**Sorry, this isn't an updated chapter. However, I am updating you on progress/the reason i haven't updated recently. In October of 2016, I became homeless &amp; still am, therefore I haven't had time to update either of my ongoing fics. Unfortunately, I probably won't have time still until around summer. I am still attending school as regularly as I can, and balancing homelessness, school, trying to find a job, and trying to eat, so I'm pretty busy. Fortunately, I've been staying with my boyfriend for the past month and have started getting my life a little more together. It's starting to look like a semi permanent living situation, which is a relief, but I still have other things going on. I'll leave you with this, and I'm sorry it isn't a chapter update. I'll be posting this same message on both ongoing fics. If you want something to do while you wait, check out my other ones! ~Ollie**_


End file.
